


I bet you can't / I bet he can

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [18]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Sterek - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, dares, mates fic, sex on the stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT; Isaac and Erica think they have finally managed to out smart Derek when they win a bet against him and he has to spend a whole weekend alone locked away with Stiles at the loft while they rest of the pack enjoy a few days at the beach thanks to Lydia. A whole weekend in bed with his mate without the pack disturbing them yeah Derek was sure sorry he lost that bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet you can't / I bet he can

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Sometimes he thanks God that no one knows yet. Well, No-one besides Scott but that was mostly due to the fact that he walked in on him fucking Stiles so hard the kid was screaming. 

Anyway, the point is that when Erica and Isaac challenged him to an eating contest he was planning on just ignoring them, until they mentioned what would happen if he lost. 

They would leave him alone, with Stiles for the entire weekend. Clearly his beta’s assumed that to be a bad thing, to miss the too-hot beach full of noisy people and spend a whole weekend with his mate.

[[MORE]]

He let them assume that he was desperate for a beach break, was easily beating them until something miraculously became to much and he had too ‘take a break’ just enough time for Isaac too take over.

And he lost, so sad.

He practically slammed the door behind them, waiting until he could hear the cars pull away from the building before he turned slowly. Taking in the flushed smirk of his mate as Stiles stood in the center of the room, tight red jeans clinging to those damn thighs, body relaxed and easy, his heartbeat racing as he fluttered his lashes in Derek’s direction. 

"Oh no, poor me, alone all weekend with the big bad wolf, whatever will I do."

He let out a growl, reveling in how Stiles’ scent flooded with arousal, stalking his way forward, tracking the way Stiles’ fingers twitched and his breath caught in his throat. Eyes glinting red as he smiled, sharp and hungry. 

"Run."

It was a game of theirs, he’d crouch low, claws slowly unfurling, teeth pulled back as Stiles took off, darting out of the room with a delighted laugh.

The rule was simple, if he got to the bedroom before caught Derek fucked him in bed. 

If he didn’t. Derek fucked him where he caught him. 

He pushed off at a flat out run, wolf riding high under his skin as he tracked the scent of his mate easily through the loft, springing and catching at soft skin so that they fell in a flurry of limbs too the stairs, he moved just slightly, ensuring Stiles wasn’t hurt even as he growled, grabbing for clothes and tearing them under his fingers.

"Fuck, come on Der’ I’ve been waiting for this all fucking week."

He preened a little at how breathless Stiles sounded, eyed the pretty pink flush on the teens neck, blotchy and spreading to his chest as Derek hummed, pressing rough, biting kisses onto a pouting mouth, huffing out when Stiles arched up, scrambling to grab a packet of lube from his own discarded jeans. 

Derek watched, breath heavy as Stiles glanced up through his lashes, licking swollen red lips and pushed at Derek’s shoulders, fumbling to turn as the wolf pulled back, letting out a shakey gust of air as Stiles spread his legs wide and bent froward, knee’s braced on the stairs. Perfect, plump white ass perfectly on display.

Fuck, Stiles was going to finger that tight little hole open for him. His fangs dropped out he let out a whine when Stiles tore at the packet with his teeth, got his fingers nice and wet, pulls at one pert cheek until it went red under his finger tips and pushed one finger into himself.

He loved this, loved watching how Stiles’ needy ass opened up, swallowed what it was offered as Stiles let out the most beautiful sounds, mouth open and head hung low, strong shoulders shifting and muscles flexing. 

He quickly shreds his own clothes, wraps his hand about his aching cock, gives himself a few slow pumps as Stiles moves, fucking himself on three fingers with a high mewl, gasping wetly as Derek breathes deep, shifts forward a little and nips at Stiles’ asscheek. Grunt went Stiles rocks back, trembling. Pretty cock, blushing purple and spurting pre-cum onto the stair under him. 

“‘M ready, ‘m ready, Derek please, please fuck me!”

He smiles a little, let’s Stiles brace himself on both hands, rim winking up as Derek smooths his palms over Stiles’ ass, swats his hand and gives a sharp slap that jerks the boys body forward, purring contentedly when Stiles moans, deep and throaty. 

"Hm. You sure you’re ready, baby? Want me to push my cock into your sloppy little whole and fill you up, fingers weren’t enough for you, huh?"

He’s so fucking proud at how Stiles barely manages a needy whimper, wiggling his ass back in a way that makes his cock pulse and his stomach clench, licking his lips, dragging his tongue over his fangs as he moves spreading that pretty ass open, pressing his tip to Stiles’ gaping rim. 

He teases his mate for a minute, rocks forward with just the very tip of his cock, then back, circles that little hole for a few seconds and waits until Stiles is  _begging_ clawing at the stairs and shoving back, making noises of frustration when Derek grunts lightly. 

He fucks in hard and fast, bottoms out in one thrust that leaves his head spinning and Stiles drooling a little, chest heaving. Jesus, his mate is a little cock slut and he loves it, his wolf howling in delight when he starts to move, hot waves of pleasure thrumming up his spine as Stiles clenches around him, milks his cock and babbles intolerantly.  

He thrusts deep and slow at first, circling his hips and grinding up into Stiles’ prostate, leaning forward, pressing his chest flat to Stiles’ back, jerking his hips hard as he goes, the sharp jabs have his mate bucking and keening. 

He’s on fire, chasing his own release as he slides his hands up, moves to pinch and twist at Stiles’ sensitive hard nipples, nipping and sucking over the humans shoulder and neck, the scent of him heavy in Derek’s nose. 

"Come on baby, cum for me."

Stiles is such a good mate, cumming untouched on command, thick strings coating his thighs and the stair, Derek letting out a roar at the heat around him, the way Stiles’ body quivers and spasms around him, his own cock swelling thick and throbbing. 

He cums hard, toes curling and claws catching on Stiles’ skin, hissing and swearing as he does so, hunching over the teen with a high whine. 

Later that day, when they finally reach the bedroom he let’s Stiles push him onto his back, brown eyes burning, swallowed by his iris’s. Loves the way Stiles purrs out how good Derek was fucking him, preens when Stiles slides down, spreads Derek’s legs and fucks him with his tongue, touch slow and teasing. Driving him near feral as Stiles moves, slow and sweet, fucking him deep and slow. 

There’s a whole weekend of this, just them, sometimes fucking, sometimes just watching T.V or eating food, laughing at his mates idiocy and rolling in their mixed scents. 

Across the border out in the wide blue ocean and brilliant sun Erica flips blond curls and high fives Lydia, a weekend without the boys UTSing it up during which they can have some nice pack time and Derek and Stiles can mate it up. 

As if those knuckle head think they’re actually that subtle. 


End file.
